Merry Ouran Christmas
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: The Host Club is having a Christmas party for the guests, but only a few of the Ouran girls can attend because of the club going over budget, or at least that's what Tamaki nad Haruhi have been told...


**_MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!_**

**Kayla(Me): I hope you guys enjoy my firdt ouran fanfiction.**

**Hitachiin twins: We should have been in it more.**

**Kayla: Oh...yes....well. My mom was my beta-reader so I couldn't have you guys in there as much , because  
everything I would have writen about you would have been you 'twincest' act.**

**Kaoru: So does this mean you finally have a yaoi couple you like?**

**Kayla: YES!**

**Hikaru: Well then while people are reading your story we will let you have a private viewing of our act.**

**Kayla: *blush* *nosebleed* *faint***

**Kaoru: Well she's out of it, what should we do?**

**Hikaru: Well I guess that means we have to do the disclaimer.**

**Both: Kayla does not own Ouran, but she really wishes that she owned us.**

**------------------**

"Haruhi! It's almost Christmas and I have the perfect outfit for my adorable daughter to wear for the club on  
Christmas!!" Tamaki exclaimed, as he ran towards Haruhi, holding a bright red, sleeveless, short Mrs. Claus  
outfit.

"Tamaki-sempai, leave me alone, I am trying to study." Haruhi said, while not even looking up from the book  
she was currently reading.

"But Haruhi, it matches the outfit I will be wearing, and it is always fun for a father and daughter to match." Tamaki  
pouted as he held the outfit in front of her face.

"I am not going to wear that Sempai, and for the millionth time, you are not my dad." Haruhi said while glancing  
angrily at Tamaki, which of course sent him to his trademark Corner of Woe.

"Hey Tono, if you want....."

"...we could try to get her to wear it." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they went to tease Tamaki.

"We are her best-friends after all." They said at the same time with their matching little-devil smirks in place.

"NO WAY, IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES, THEN I WOULD RATHER HER NOT WEAR IT." Tamaki yelled as he tried  
to strangle the laughing twins.

"Well, I think Haru-chan should dress as an elf, like Takashi and I are going too. Right Takashi?" Honey said  
happily while hugging his Usa-chan.

"Hmm" Mori said, agreeing with his small cousin.

"Speaking of the club's Christmas celebration, since we are over the budget for this month, we can only hold  
a small party with no more then forty of our customers, which will be decided by whomever spends the most  
money on the club's site within the next few days. They have all been notified through e-mail, fliers have  
also been placed around the school." Kyouya explained as he wrote notes on his clipboard.

"Then we will make sure that the young ladies that get selected have a wonderful and joyous Christmas  
celebration." Tamaki said joyfully as he pointed his index finger towards the sky in determination,  
with the twins and Honey saluting in agreement.

*SIGH* "I'm tired of this nonsense, I'm going home to study in peace." Haruhi said as she gathered  
her things and left.

"Wait Haruhi, you still haven't agreed to wear the costume yet." Tamaki said while following her.

"Now that those two are gone, the rest of us need to plan their 'surprise' for the party." Kyouya  
said with a smirk as he adjusted his glasses.

---

"Sempai, will you please stop following me, I am not wearing that so you might as well give  
up and find me another costume." Haruhi said, highly annoyed that Tamaki had followed her all  
the way to her apartment complex.

"But Haruhi, it was special made for you, it even has your name engraved on the back of the  
belt, see." Tamaki said as he happily followed her into her small 'commoner' apartment, he  
was then suddenly hit in the head.

"TAMAKI SUOU, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING? IT HAD BETTER NOT BE FOR MY HARUHI TO WEAR!" Ranka yelled,  
glaring at Tamaki the whole time.

"Oh, hello Ranka-san, it's nice to see you again, I was just trying to convince her to wear it  
as her costume at the Host Club's Christmas party. Don't you think she would be so cute dressed  
as Mrs. Claus?" Tamaki asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just made the whole  
situation worse.

"Hey Dad. I am going to go fix dinner now. Tamaki-sempai, go home." Haruhi said trying her best  
to ignore the two loud mouth idiots.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO CALL MY DAUGHTER CUTE... Alright Haruhi, if you need any help let me know...  
now where was I? OH YEAH!.....GO HOME SUOU." Ranka continued ranting as he pushed Tamaki towards  
the door.

"Oh, well then I guess I should leave now...... ummm bye." Tamaki said as he ran off, because to  
be honest, Ranka was starting to scare him.

---

While all of this was going on at the Fujioka residence,the others were still at Ouran, planning  
their "surprise" for Haruhi and Tamaki.

"I am sure that the four of you know the real reason that only forty of the customers are allowed and  
the real way they are being chosen, now before we go home for the day, do any of you have any  
questions?" Kyouya asked, never looking up from his notebook.

"Considering how the plan involves Haruhi actually wearing that outfit Tono was bugging her about...."

".....Don't we need to find a way to bribe her...."

"....Because it's going to be hard to change her mind." The twins said in unison.

"Don't worry about that, It's already been taken care of." Kyouya said, closing his book. "This  
meeting is now dismissed."

"Hey Hikaru, are you sure your really ok working on this plan?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru  
walked to where their driver was waiting for them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean I know I've lost to Tono, and since they are my both my friends, the  
best thing I can do is to help them be happy." Hikaru said, a sad smile on his face as  
they got into the car.

---

'Knock Knock'

"That had better not be that idiot again." Ranka said as he got up and answered  
the door, only to see a delivery man.

"Good Evening, I have a sushi delivery for the Fujioka family." The man said as he handed  
the food to Ranka.

"Thank you." He said as the delivery man left. "Haruhi, someone was kind enough to send us  
sushi, so come in here so we can eat it."

"Ok Dad, but who sent it to us?" Haruhi asked as they opened the box to find ootoro and  
several other expensive sushi, and two letters, one labeled "For Ranka-san", the other was  
labeled "Haruhi", both said "From Kyouya Ootori."

"Oh. it's from Kyouya, how nice of him." Ranka smiled happily as he opened his letter, and  
began reading it, as he did so his expression went from happy, to angry, to slightly sad, but he  
quickly faked happiness so Haruhi wouldn't get suspicious and want to see the letter.

"How nice,he says he sent it as a gift for me letting you stay in the club, but for some  
strange reason, he kindly asked me not to read your letter." Ranka said, hiding what the letter  
really said.

At that time, Haruhi was staring at her letter slightly annoyed as she read it.

Dear Haruhi,

In exchange for this lovely food I have sent you, you are now required to agree to wear the costume that Tamaki

has been begging you to wear, you are also to wear it without complaining, and you are not allowed to question it.

Signed,

Kyouya Ootori

"Whatever, I'm going to go to bed.....after I eat the ootoro." Haruhi said as she and her father happily  
ate the sushi, until their 'commoner's' hearts were content.

After Haruhi went to bed, Ranka sat back, and decided to reread his letter so he could try to grasp the whole  
concept of what was going to happen in the next week.

Dear Ranka-san,

I am highly aware that you are not on the best terms with Tamaki, but as you are also aware, Tamaki

and Haruhi both care very much for each other, and in the best interest of both of them, myself

and the other host club members have decided to use the opportunity of Christmas time to help them realize

this. So I wish that you would allow us to do so. Also please make sure that Haruhi does not find out

about this, please just make her think I told you the sushi was a gift for her being allowed to stay in the club.

Your Friend,

Kyouya Ootori

"Oh well, I knew it would happen eventually. But at least this will give me more reasons to torment Suou." Ranka  
smirked as he went to bed.

---

"OK ladies, the Christmas party will be held this Saturday and the official list of the girls who  
will attend will be posted by Kyouya in two days and for those who won't get to attend, you will  
each get to spend thirty minutes with the host of the choice, without any other clients around." Tamaki  
announced as he and the others said goodbye to the guests for the afternoon, so they could  
start planning the event.

"Haruhi, I know you have said that you don't want to wear this outfit, but will you pretty please  
agree to wear it." Tamaki said once again holding the outfit in front of her again.

'Grrr...I have no choice but to agree now, all because Kyouya-sempai sent me that stupid expensive  
sushi.' Haruhi thought as she looked behind Tamaki to see the others smiling, or rather smirking  
at her, she then glared for few seconds, but eventually gave up and sighed. "Fine, I give up, I'll  
wear it Tamaki-sempai, even though it is the dumbest thing you have ever asked me to wear." She said  
and prepared herself for what she knew was about to happen.

"THIS IS SO WONDERFUL! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU WEAR IT!. OH HARUHI I AM SO HAPPY." Tamaki happily yelled  
as he started hugging Haruhi and began spinning her around the room.

"Tamaki-sempai, if you don't let me go I will change my mind." She threatened, even though she couldn't  
really, but since Tamaki didn't know she was forced, she figured the threat was worth a shot, and sure  
enough he let go. He then continued to twirl around the room chanting "Haruhi agreed to wear it." over and over  
in a sing-song voice.

"Tono, will you please stop making so much noise so we can plan the decorations and such for the  
party." The twins said as they and the others started getting annoyed with Tamaki's little dance.

"Oh that's right. I think that since it has to be low budget, we should make the theme _**'COMMONER'S  
CHRISTMAS SPECTACULAR'**_, we will make all the decoration's ourselves out of paper and food, and we  
will even get one of those cheap reusable plastic trees to put them on! Doesn't that sound great  
Haruhi?" Tamaki asked over excitedly, like he usually does.

"Whatever, no matter what I say, you are still going to go through with your idea....so just tell  
me what you need me to do." Haruhi said, trying to ignore all of the 'commoner' comments. "But if  
you guys start loosing track of the real why that 'commoners' celebrate Christmas, I am going to  
guide you to a more accurate view on what you should be doing."

"I will arrange for all the stuff to be delivered tomorrow, I will be the one here to receive it,  
so there is no need for you to come to the club room tomorrow, because you will all just get in the  
way of the deliverers" Kyouya told them, mainly looking in Tamaki's direction when he got to the 'get  
in the way' part, and they all began rearranging things before they left for the day, to make room  
for the decorations to be placed when in arrived.

---

"As the forty of you girls know, you have been hand picked because you are considered the most honored  
and well trusted out of all our guests. We here at the Host Club also know that like ourselves you want  
what is best for the club, so we have created a small list of questions that you may find somewhat  
strange, but please answer truthfully, and remember no matter how you answer the bad thing that will  
come of it is that you will not be allowed at this weekends party, but other than that your status as  
an honored guest of the Host Club will not change. It's just that if someone untrustworthy were to be  
at the party, it could cause alot of problems in the club. "Kyouya explained as he handed each of them  
the list of questions for them to answer.

"OK." The girls said as they began answering the questions. After they finished answering the questions  
they politely passed the papers back to Kyouya and started to leave to room.

"Hmm, these results are very interesting." Kyouya smirked as he started to call the other hosts that  
were involved in the plan to tell them the results so that they could get started on the rest of the plan

---

"Tamaki-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, stop throwing tinsel at each other." Haruhi yelled angrily. 'We've been  
decorating for less then five minutes and they have already given me a headache.'

"But Haruhi, I was watching a really cool commoner's Christmas movie last night, and the family was having so  
much fun playing with this stuff." Tamaki exclaimed as he happily placed the shiny silver strings on her head.

"I. Don't. Care. You guys put me in charge of it because you want to have the 'commoners theme' as accurate  
as possible, so that means when I ask you to do something, I want all of you to actually listen for once,  
because you guys not listening is exactly why we don't have any candy-canes left to hang on the tree." Haruhi  
explained pointing in the direction of a certain loli-shota who had a red and white candy sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, but they were just so yummy, Usa-chan thinks so too." Honey said smiling happily.

"Because careful not to get another cavity Mitsukuni." Mori said as he handed Honey a bunny shaped toothbrush  
and cake flavored toothpaste.

"Hey Haruhi, we were wondering if you wanted us to lift you up so you can put the star on the tree." The  
twins smirked as they each put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"ABSOLUTEY NOT, stop saying perverted things, you two dopplegangers, if anyone will help Haruhi put the  
star on, it will be me." Tamaki said as he tried to pull them away from Haruhi.

"Tamaki, saying things like _that _makes you sound like the perverted one here." Kyouya pointed out, which  
in turn sent Tamaki to his corner so he could pout.

*SIGH* "Can we please finish this decorating, I need to get home soon so I can fix dinner for me and my  
Dad." Haruhi pleaded. ' Plus I need to rest so I can have enough energy to put up with people tomorrow  
at the party.'

"That's right, lets finish this so Haruhi can get home and cook her own meals, what a noble commoners  
activity. NOW! LET"S GET TO WORK!!" Tamaki announced with determination.

"YES SIR!!!" Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru said just as excitedly, while Mori and Kyouya just nodded in  
agreement, and they all began actually decorating and within an hour everything was in place and the Third  
Music Room had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland.

"Ok, it's time for everyone to go home, and remember to be here an hour early so we all have plenty of  
time to get into our costumes." Kyouya reminded them as they pushed up his glasses and everyone left the  
club room.

---

"Welcome ladies, we are at your service, and I will take a moment to announce tonight events, first  
you ladies will get a chance to spend time with your favorite host who as you can see are all dressed  
festively, and don't forget that at the end of the night there will be a very interesting special  
event that only those of you here are allowed to know about, so ladies, please enjoy the Host Club's  
Winter Wonderland." Kyouya, who was dressed in an icy blue Jack Frost outfit, announced as the guests  
scattered around the room and went to talk with their favorite host and enjoy the holiday treats.

--

"Awww. you look absolutely adorable in that costume Honey, and the fact that Mori's costume matches, just  
makes it twice as adorable." One of the girls said as she and several other girls watched Honey happily  
eat colorfully decorated Christmas sugar cookies.

"Thank you very much, you ladies are so kind, and all of you are sweeter than all of the sugar in  
the world." Honey said, smiling happily with cookie frosting around his mouth, the bell on the hat of  
his bright red and green elf costume as he leaned forward to pick up another cookie from the near by  
snack tray.

"Mitsukuni, you have frosting around your mouth." Mori said as he picked up tissue and whipped the frosting  
from his small cousin's face.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" All of the girls who had been watching the scene unfold squealed.

--

"We all love your reindeer costumes, but what made you decide to make Kaoru be Rudolph, was it so we  
could tell you apart for this special occasion?" One of the twins' regular customers asked.

We are glad that you like them, we helped our mom design them, and actually it was my idea for Kaoru to  
have a red nose, because it reminds me of all the times when he's blushing and is face is bright red." Hikaru  
said with a slight smirk on his face.

"HIKARU PLEASE! Just hearing you say that is making me blush, it's so embarrassing." Kaoru said, shyly hiding  
his face from view.

"Oh Kaoru, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I am so sorry." Hikaru said as he hugged his younger twin in  
a show of sympathy,

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Several girls squealed as they watched the 'brotherly love', some of them occasionally  
fainting at the sight.

--

"Oh Tamaki, you look amazing in that Santa costume, and it's so cute that you had Haruhi dress up as  
Mrs. Claus." One of Tamaki's usual guests cheerfully said.

"Well, I figured that it was only right for Haruhi to be Mrs. Claus, because just like Haruhi was welcomed  
into the host club after we had joined, just like how several versions of Santa's story says that Santa,  
his elves, the reindeer, and all the other magical beings of the North Pole were already there when Mrs.  
Claus arrived. And I was chosen to be Santa since it is my wish to be able to give all of the princesses here  
at Ouran their greatest wish." Tamaki smiled warmly causing all of his guests to blush and laugh happily at  
Tamaki's courteous antics.

--

"Haruhi, you look just like a girl in that outfit, it's so cute." One of Haruhi's guest said, she and the  
others giggled because Haruhi was in a cut little Mrs. Claus suit, or at least that's the reason Haruhi  
thought.

"Thank you, I am glad that you ladies are enjoying the party." Haruhi said with her 'natural' attitude.

--

After all the girls had a chance to talk with the hosts, they set up a 'commoners' CD player with  
'commoners' Christmas songs for the girls to be able to dance with the hosts. While this was happening  
five of the hosts, and all of the guests, who had been let in or the plan, were secretly waiting for  
the end of the dancing so the surprise could happen.

"OK everyone it is time to end the party, but before we do, it is time for the special surprise" Kyouya  
said from a podium they had set up, all the other club members were also on up there.

"And the surprise is... that it would only be right for Santa and Mrs. Claus to kiss to commerate the  
wonderful party." Hikaru and Kaoru said with matching cheshire grins.

"Thank means Tama-chan and Haru-chan, since they are the ones dressed like that." Honey happily grinned,  
holding his Usa-chan who was wearing an elf suit as well.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki and Haruhi both yelled at the same time, both of the blushing like crazy, causing all  
the guests to giggle.

"That's right, so kiss and make the guests and yourselves happy." The twins said as they pushed Haruhi  
and Tamaki towards each other until they were less then a foot apart.

"Haruhi, if you do this I will cut off 10% of your debt, and Tamaki.... I have black-mail." Kyouya  
threatened as he scribbled in his notebook.

"I guess we have no choice then." Haruhi said highly embarrassed about what was going on.

"Uhh...yeah." Tamaki said nervously as he stepped closer and slowly leaned down and kissed Haruhi on  
the lips, with Haruhi kissing back, both of them secretly happy.

"Kyaaa!" All of the girls started squealing happily at the sight before them, causing Haruhi and  
Tamaki to quickly pull away.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that these forty girls now know Haruhi's secret, but  
have promised not to say anything about it anyone who are not currently in the room." Kyouya pointed out.

"What? Before revealing that big of a secret, you should have at least asked if it was ok with Haruhi  
for her secret to be revealed." Tamaki said, but in reality he was just upset that he wasn't told.

"But if we would have told the two of you, then it would have ruined the surprise for both of you." Honey  
told them sweetly.

"Well that is true, anyway it's getting late, so I guess it is time for us to end the party. I hope you  
ladies all had a wonderful time, and we all wish you a wonderful Christmas, and we hope to see you at the  
club after the winter holidays." Tamaki said politely as he and the other hosts bowed to the guests as  
they left the Third Music Room.

"Ok, it's time for us to leave as well, also I have scheduled for a cleaning company, to remove the  
decorations over winter break." Kyouya said as he closed his notebook and he and the others started  
to leave.

"Hey Haruhi, could you stay for a few minutes, I need to talk to you." Tamaki said in a very quiet and  
unusually calm voice.

"Uhh... sure Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said as she put her stuff down on a near by table, neither of them  
seemed to notice the smiles and smirks on their friends' faces as they left the two alone in the club room.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" She asked although she had a pretty good idea of what  
the conversation's topic was about.

"Ummm... well it's about what the others had us do earlier." Tamaki muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"You mean when they made us kiss?" Haruhi pointed out calmly, although she was embarrassed as well.

"Uhh....right. I guess the first thing I want to say is that, the reason I agreed wasn't because of  
Kyouya's threat, I would have agrees anyway, because I have just recently realized that...well...that  
I am in love with you Haruhi. And I am sorry if I have upset you with what I just said." Tamaki  
confessed seriously, looking Haruhi in the eyes the whole time.

"I'm not upset Sempai, I'm sort of surprised I guess, but I am also happy that you told me that, because  
I am in love with you too, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said in a slightly calmer voice then Tamaki, whom at  
the moment had his eyes open widely and his jaw was dropped, with a smile forming at the corner of his  
lips, and he soon broke out into a full blown smile, and he hugged Haruhi as tightly as possible.

"OH HARUHI, I AM TOO HAPPY. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY HARUHI LOVES ME BACK!!!" He exclaimed happily as he started  
twirling himself and Haruhi around the club room.

"Tamaki, I understand your happiness, but please stop twirling me around, I'm getting dizzy." She said,  
trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Tamaki said as he put her down. "Wait, did you just say my name without the 'sempai'  
at the end of it?" He asked, once again smiling brightly.

"Well yes, because it's only natural, considering that you are now my boyfriend, honorifics are no  
longer needed." She explained as she smiled up at him.

"Awww. Haruhi just called be her boyfriend, that is just so cute!!!" Tamaki said hugging her again,  
he then loosened his grip and leaned down and kissed her happily. "I love you Haruhi"

"I love you too Tamaki."Haruhi smile as she hugged him back.

---

The winter vacation was over, and everything was back to normal at the host club...almost anyway,  
because a certain female host had gained a few more clients. while a certain blonde goofball had  
mysteriously lost about the same amount.

"HARUHI!!! Why have you stolen so many of my guests?" Tamaki pouted as he hugged Haruhi from behind.

"Tamaki, I didn't steal them, they just decided to let me host them instead, and stop hugging me like  
that, not everyone in the room knows I'm a girl." Haruhi said in her usual manner, the last part was  
said in a whisper, but some of the girls who had been at the party had heard what was said.

"We hope we didn't offend you Tamaki, but we thought that even though Haruhi doesn't mind, that we should  
stop having you host us, and since we still love the host club, we decided that since Haruhi needs guests  
to visit her to decrease her debt, that we would help her by becoming her clients" One of the girls said  
in a whisper.

"That is a very kind of you ladies to do such a kind thing for Haruhi." Tamaki smiled happily, finally  
releasing Haruhi from his hug.

"Tamaki, quit flirting with Haruhi and her guests, you still have _some_ of your own to talk to." Kyouya  
said as he walked past where they were standing.

"Yes, well I will talk to all of you later." Tamaki said as he walked back to where his guests were  
waiting for him.

*SIGH* 'Idiot' Haruhi thought as she went back to talking to her guests.

---

A little while later all the guests had left and the hosts were about to go home.

"Tamaki, for the last time, I am not letting your driver take me home." Haruhi said,  
getting annoyed at Tamaki's hyperness.

"Then you could atleast let me walk home with you." Tamaki suggested as he followed her  
around the room.

"Fine whatever, just don't stop and point out everything that you consider 'commoner' stuff  
while we are walking there." Haruhi said, actually smiling, and Tamaki grabbed her hand and  
started leading her out of the school, the other members of the club smiling at them as they  
also started to leave the club room.

'Hmmm....I wonder if I should have warned Tamaki that I called Ranka-san earlier and confirmed  
that Haruhi and Tamaki are now dating? Well I'm sure he'll find out when he gets there, and I  
don't think Ranka will hurt him to badly.' Kyouya thought as he turned off the lights in the Third Music Room.

**---------------------------**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story if you want to see a picture of them in their costumes, the link should be on my profile.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS(AND ALL OTHER WINTER HOLIDAYS THAT i DON'T WANT TO INSULT ANYBODY BY MISSPELLING)**


End file.
